creepypasta_landfandomcom-20200213-history
The Build-A-Bear Workshop Massacer Part 2
I tried to move my legs but I felt a sharp pain on my left leg. I took a closer look at my left leg and, my skin was missing! I started to panic I then started to wonder what happened and how I ever got here, did they follow me and my mom all the way to our house was it all just a dream, or was it that my mom brought me here. No she would never do this to me, I then heard the door slam and I turned my head and saw a familiar figure and it was my...MOM! How could she do this to me, she walked up to me and I looked at her with hate and she told me," Sorry honey but its for the best." I growled at her and she replied," Someone should learn there manners." and she cackled to herself she walked to a shelf to get some tools, I tried to move my hands but they were strapped down so I pulled myself up and put my mouth on the strap and pulled it up to untie my hands and it worked well I untied my other hand as fast as I could then proceeded to my legs. but by the time I finished my mom finished getting her tools so I jumped on her and grabbed a scalpel and started to cut her and I let her live so that she could suffer. I tried to walk away but it was hard since the skin was cut off but I shook it off and ignored the pain and walked towards the door but of course it was locked. So I turned around and there stood my mom all covered in blood and she was holding a butcher knife and she said in a shrill voice," You stupid ignorant boy, you know what I'm going to do to you!" And she grabbed me by the neck wielding the knife up. I then stabbed her in the stomach with the scalpel and she dropped the clever and fell dead I then saw something shining from her belt so I took it and opened up the door. But there was nothing the mall was empty and dark I tried to walk but I fell on the floor hearing a strange crunching sound. It was hard to tell what it was so I continued walking still hearing that same sound. I felt a door and entered the room and to my luck it was the security room so I turned on the light and the computer turned on so I took a look. But something was off it was me in this room but there was somebody else I turned around and no one was there so I turned back to the computer screen and there was a message saying," You have seen too much." I then felt hands wrapping around me, I tried to wiggle free but the more I moved the harder it was to breath I then remembered my knife I tried to cut it but nothing was there I felt that there was something watching me I turned to the screen again and the message was gone but there was something else that scared me there was a man dressed in an employee of Build-A-Bear Workshop uniform and was wearing a teddy bear mask. The power then went out and came on again but there was a envelope with a message saying," All will be over soon, Miguel" how did he know my name. I started to panic I rushed out the room and my eyes widened for there stood the same person on the screen and he was welding a chainsaw and it said it will be over soon you'll end up like all the other. I closed my eyes and opened them and I was in my room was this all a dream? But something was different so I took a look outside and there stood the man with the teddy bear mask and he said that this was all real. Category:Crime Category:Scary Category:Shock Ending Category:15+